


We Can Go Home

by outer_space



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Drama, Light Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 23:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17109902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outer_space/pseuds/outer_space
Summary: prompt: Jongin hated the fact that he had to ask his ex-boyfriend for tutoring in math. And so he did. And maybe it wasn't so bad after all.Summary: Sometimes due to a misunderstanding that everything is ruined or fixed.Kyungsoo is the key to all of Jongin's problems.





	We Can Go Home

**Author's Note:**

> Dear prompter, this may not be exactly what you wanted, but I did my best.  
> Dear reader: this is unbeta'd. so forgive me for any grammatical mistakes or typos. enjoy the story and I really hope you like it :)  
> Some editing was made because I wasn't comfortable with how it was.
> 
> Enjoy your reading,everyone. ^^

The soft pillow and the nice smell of the air freshener. The sound of the students happily partying outside of his room, in the students' dorm. wild DJ music and cheerful atmosphere couldn't erase the thoughts in his head and the ache he feels down deep in his heart. it is hard to fight a headache when every problem a student could take decided to occur. Having a math exam two days later, committing yourself to an after-school job, having been in time-off with the person you love the most, for some misunderstandings, are basically enough reasons for the meantime...

It's not the end, but somehow Jongin feels like he's stuck in a corner where taking a small breath is tough.. and Baekhyun was acting as if nothing had happened to his childhood friend. he obtruded into Jongin's dorm room, his shirt was off, arms up in the air, armpit hairs in the display, face and upper torso splashed with too many colors, two beer bottles in each hand. " Heey... it's Saturday night" Baekhyun shouted aloud "let's have fun"

"Go away... I'm not in the fucking mood"

"I'm not leaving you like this.." Jongin threw a pillow at Baekhyun. "Party doesn't require a mood. just come and have fun, blend in and you might find someone who is willing to teach you for the stupid final," he said jokingly.

Jongin dragged his legs closer to his chest creating a sad human ball out of himself. Baekhyun truly felt sorry for him. He knew that Kyungsoo was everything Jongin ever wanted and that Jongin never got over Kyungsoo. So he sat next to the sad human ball, and handed him a bottle of beer in which Jongin accepted gratefully. "Come on, you can't just sit and do nothing. it's bad for your health, mentally I mean. you see, I've been there and I know. You have to go out there and change this depressing atmosphere you're in, and your brain will function in this situation... I promise" Jongin peeped a look at Baekhyun. the man was right, and those are big words coming out of a man whose biggest interests in life were his newly rose-gold dyed hair, singing loudly in the bathroom and Sehun. But he was still manging in life.

Sehun was Jongin's roommate. that's how Baekhyun and Sehun met. and ever since, each one can be found in the other's room. Jongin was kicked out of his own dorm room several times because Baekhyun stayed over for some pretty obvious reasons and vice versa. Kyungsoo was Baekhyun's next-room neighbor. Jongin met him when he visited Baekhyun to get the notebook he forgot and was kicked out like usual. Kyungsoo saw him out and offered him to stay in his room, thinking that Jongin stayed in the room he was kicked out from. Jongin cleared it to him that he was only visiting and he'll come back later to get his notebook. It was a short encounter, but later on, they met at a party, and they had enough time to talk and exchange numbers. It was painful recalling these memories, especially when the one you shared these memories with wasn't around anymore.

"I hate him," Jongin said with tears in his eyes. The tears were probably suppressed in his eyes since yesterday. before breaking up, Kyungsoo used to take long to answer Jongin's messages. Jongin didn't know why or what was happening with Kyungsoo, so he decided to act cool and do not ask the other continuously about it. he was burning from the inside but he chose not to be a nag. because Kyungsoo might have another explanation other than 'being busy' and 'he'll tell him about it later'. Jongin was acting all cool about it, but seeing Kyungsoo with another guy who seemed pretty much interested in him was something unforgivable. that guy seemed like he was explaining a situation to Kyungsoo and he kept touching his arm as if he was his to claim.

Baekhyun couldn't say a word. He didn't know what to say after all. He just drew soothing circles with the Palm of his hand on Jongin' s back. Although Baekhyun was terrified of the fact that Sehun might be hitting on whoever because he had a tendency to flirt with any human breathing around him. Baekhyun just spent the majority of the night with Jongin, trying to comfort the heart-broken man until he fell asleep. In the end, he knew Jongin for a long time. And he knew that he shouldn't be left alone in this situation, As no one should be left with their thoughts eating them alive.

 

The following mornings.. his headache lingered. The type of headache that accompanies depression. He was one subject away from graduating. he was in despair because math wasn't easy. he failed his test because he just hated math, and you usually hate math when you don't understand it. He still has until finals to study well and not fail math for this year, but he lost hope considering his limited acquaintance who might be of some help.

One day they were sitting in the dorm's cafeteria after Baekhyun spent ages convincing Jongin to go out for fun "so... two weeks until finals!.. are you ..ready?" Baekhyun said doubtfully.

Jongin looked at Baekhyun straight in the eye with no expression on his tired face." fuck this, no, I'm not ready" he said covering his face. "what do you want to drink?"

"whatever. it's your treat after all... I guess" said Baekhyun shrugging his shoulder "you know..i can ask around for a tutor if you want" 

"Baekhyun you don't understand... I am trapped. I don't even know if I can graduate, and it's like starting a new life after I graduate, and I want to graduate so I can have a life, but I can't, so that's it. I'll fail, no doubt." Jongin sighed. and Beakhyun didn't seem satisfied nor happy with what he'd heard.

"that doesn't make sense.. but I think you'll manage. you'll figure it out" said Baekhyun encouragingly. "why won't you let me pay for your lessons, consider it as a gift?.."

"no. thanks" he smiled "I need time to process this... I'll ask you for money if I made up my mind" Jongin was of course lying he didn't need to process anything, he just didn't want to accept the offer for some self-pride that he had. he left the table they were both sitting on and went to get Baekhyun's and himself's drinks. "and you know I'm broke yet you still insist that it's my treat.. asshole!" he whispered mockingly, and Baekhyun laughed.

"thank you!." Jongin smiled as he picked the orders. and as he was leaving, he saw that guy, next in line, Baekhyun's friend 'Chanyeol'. Baekhyun said that he liked Jongin. he made Jongin feel awkward because Jongin wasn't ready for a new relationship in the meantime, but Baekhyun said otherwise. he said that two years were more than enough to get over Kyungsoo and find someone new. Jongin thought that Chanyeol was a good man but he couldn't disagree more with Baekhyun.

"Hello, Jongin," said Chanyeol, with a hesitant yet happy expression on his face "how are you doing?"

"I'm fine, thank you.. and you?" minutes later he found himself, Baekhyun and Chanyeol sitting on the same table; Baekhyun being extremely embarrassing as he was awkwardly smiling and he seemed as if he was living the best joy he had in ages. and it didn't take him long to excuse himself to leave the table using the lamest excuse ever. 'I have to go help Sehun pack his stuff' "like.. seriously, Baekhyun!!".. Jongin felt abandoned as his so-called best friend left him alone with Chanyeol. he will justify himself later by calling it wingmaning.

Jongin and Chanyeol had a small talk about random stuff. Chanyeol was brightly smiling and blushing, he was insistent to not let the conversation die even if Jongin was killing it. he still felt bad for Chanyeol because he was doing the best he can to impress Jongin. he seemed like a really good man who was willing to do whatever Jongin asked for. Jongin found that Chanyeol was a really good composer who worked on great music with some known artists. he also played the guitar, and damn he was good looking. he too had one subject away from graduation, so a near future with this man was promising and save. but still, there was a missing link, there were some old stuck feelings for someone else, he was facing a truly confusing crossroad.

Without knowing how, Chanyeol managed to pull Jongin into a date with him.. next Saturday at 6, Chanyeol will be waiting for Jongin under the great tree before the dorm and they will go to a good restaurant that Chanyeol knew. Jongin wanted to give the giant a chance, and he didn't want to break his heart. after all, he didn't deserve to be left heart-broken.

It's like the universe was being mean or extremely nice to him that, in the same day he saw Chanyeol, he bumped into no other than 'Kyungsoo' after two years of no contact or seeing each other. the chances to see Kyungsoo again were zero because Kyungsoo graduated last year but was here for some stuck paper-work issues. and he lived far away from the university in the opposite side of the city 'as Jongin remembered Kyungsoo family's home was'. they stood in the hallway leading to Kyungsoo's room, exchanged a small chat in which Kyungsoo discovered that Jongin was one subject away from graduating and he was not doing well either. he offered to help Jongin and didn't take 'no' for an answer. Kyungsoo gave Jongin his new house address. it wasn't far. they agreed to meet there at 4 on Saturday that was 2 days away, to start studying.

It flustered Jongin that he had a date on the exact same day. so he thought to himself that two hours are more than enough for a lesson then he will meet Chanyeol after. Jongin wasn't the one to blame, 'one doesn't simply have a math lesson with their ex then go straight on a date with another' he believed the contrary and went with it, thinking he was fooling himself.

When the day came, he woke up with a clear mind, and a lit face. no dark circles today. he ran to the closet picking the outfit he will be wearing, Beakhyun came for help " I have a math lesson today, and I don't want to seem like a dork" Jongin said cheerfully.

"I thought you were preparing yourself for your date with Chanyeol" this made Jongin halt and remember.

"yeah..yeah, the date too... It happened that they occur in the same day." the situation presented at the moment was clear, and Baekhyun was happy for Jongin, but disappointed that a heart may get broken today.. he just hoped that Jongin's heart wouldn't get broken too. Jongin went to take a freshening shower, he needed it to relax and be completely open-minded. the warm water felt nice against his skin, and the sponge revived every inch as it traveled against his burdened back.

He got to Kyungsoo's house on time. Kyungsoo opened the door to a shy figure before him "hope you didn't lose your way here" and Jongin denied. he got in, Kyungsoo offered a drink and they sat on the study in Kyungsoo's bedroom. in order to not make anything awkward Kyungsoo decided to start the lesson immediately "so, let's start with Trigonometry and a quick reminder of the laws of sines and cosines, then we will solve some problems."

Kyungsoo wrote the laws down on a paper and explained every problem brilliantly. the new information entered Jongin's mind smoothly. it wasn't the first time that Kyungsoo tutored him, but it always amazed him how good Kyungsoo's way of teaching was. he wished that Kyungsoo was the professor, but professors usually weren't and shouldn't be this damn hot. he also wished that Kyungsoo would solve their personal stuck problem.. "so these are the final notes that I'm giving you for today's meeting, and I've given you a problem to solve until tomorrow." Kyungsoo cut Jongin's train of thoughts. 

"damn, is this math?.. wow it's easy" Jongin was thrilled and it was written all over his face.

"it's easy because you understand it now" Kyungsoo laughed. Jongin shyly blushed and looked away smiling. until Kyungsoo brought up that subject. " I'm sorry for I never explained myself before. everything was going so well between us. and I owe you an apology and an explanation "Kyungsoo rustled in place " I'm sorry though. from the bottom of my heart. I was busy, and a lot of things happened. I was working hard, I had three jobs that's why I've been gone most of the time so I can buy this house. you know how important this was to me.." Jongin said nothing for some time. long face took place.

"Kyungsoo, it's your life and your wish, but I hope you are happy having your own house, and you are probably dating that guy from that time. he won't be happy if he knew I was here tho" 

Kyungsoo chuckled "Jongin, I told you I have nothing to do with him, we were dating in the past, before I met you, and he left me... we were young and dumb, and we agreed to not take it seriously.." Kyungsoo rolled his eyes as if this was obvious or not the slightest bit of importance "and when he came back, you and I were together, I would never do this to you. you are special to me, Jongin. believe me, please.!" 

Jongin wanted nothing more than to believe what he just heard, but he was confused and lost "I've been openly gay since high school, every relationship I've been in was for the sake of my experience.."Kyungsoo said. " until I met you.. you were looking for love and you wanted me for me, and I respect and love you for this" Kyungsoo seemed honest. the way he tilted down his head, his entangled fingers, words suppressed in his throat. "you don't have to say anything now. think about it, ok?"

"you know that I never got over you?.. still you hurt me badly..you could have told me about your jobs and him. you could have at least call and explain.. but you decided to ignore me and leave me broken" Jongin turned his head the other way to prevent his teary eyes from Kyungsoo's sight

"Jongin. I was in a weak position. I was ashamed that you saw him with me. I tried to explain the situation to you, and I failed. I wanted to give you time, to give us time, and I .." Kyungsoo got startled, he seemed guilty and sorry. Jongin hesitantly placed his soothing hand on Kyungsoo's arm. after a few seconds of silence "forgive me.." Kyungsoo said.

Jongin was looking dark eyes at Kyungsoo's, and Kyungsoo returned the stares. who knew math and apologies could get anyone butterflies. Kyungsoo tried to move the other's bangs hairs aside just to test the waters, and it worked just perfectly. Jongin moved his face closer to touch Kyungsoo's palm, faces got too close as breaths mixed together. there was nothing that held any of them from devouring the other's lips other than enjoying the moment. despite the acceptance from Jongin's side he stood up and wandered hesitantly a little until he rested his back on a nearby wall. Kyungsoo followed and held both of Jongin's hands in his, reassuringly, eyes pronouncing sorrow, and Jongin tightened his hands on the other's hold as if he accepted the apology. " of course I... forgive you, hyung" 

It's been so long since their last intimacy. and this was obviously the night they would break the dry spell that didn't only capture their bodies but also their minds. Kyungsoo moved first closing the gap between their hungry lips, the kiss was passionate and long. both of them refused to break the connection, instead, Kyungsoo drew Jongin closer surrounding the younger with his arms, and Jongin held the older's face with both hands allowing Kyungsoo to move his arms and hands freely on his vulnerable body. even though minds were still in haze they started to move their lips against each other, they managed to make the kiss messy and sloppy with little breaks to catch their breath. hands started to move as if asking for more closure. 

"I missed you"

"I missed you more"

Kissing the other, after what seemed like an eternity, felt heavenly. they crashed their lips together again. knowing how Jongin liked the kiss, Kyungsoo rested one hand on Jongin's nape and massaged that spot at times and tugged his hair other times, pulling sweet sounds out of the other. 

A coy grin was clearly obvious on Jongin's face, he started to smile when Kyungsoo kissed him again. "what are you smiling for?" Kyungsoo laughed at this and wasn't expecting an answer. and Jongin knew that the best replay was to continue kissing. Kyungsoo lifted him and threw him on the bed, he took the younger's shirt off and started devouring his beautiful neck. Jongin was very aroused his mouth was ajar, eyes closed, and a hand on the back of Kyungsoo's head to hold him closer. Kyungsoo continued kissing the neck, the chest, and he came back to kiss Jongin's mouth every now and then. 

No matter how hurried they were, Kyungsoo stepped back and slowly took his own shirt off. giving Jongin the best muscles show ever. the way Kyungsoo's chest, abs, and arms muscles tensed as he took the shirt off was divine. Kyungsoo dived into kissing the other again and Jongin didn't fight the urge to touch every inch he could reach of the godly-sculpted torso.

Not two years of separation nor thousands were enough to make their bodies forget the harmony they shared. Time flew quickly unnoticed. they both fell on the mattress panting hard. Kyungsoo placed a sloppy smooch on the younger's bottom lip and hugged him from behind. when their breathing calmed down, they succumbed to sleep in each other's arms. it was the most comfortable nap Jongin had had in a long time. he woke up to a nice feeling of a hand brushing his hair, and gentle kisses on his cheeks, neck, and lips. "wake up, sleepy prince, you've slept enough" Kyungsoo said, with only briefs on, he was holding two glasses of wine, he placed them on the nearby bedstand. Jongin stretched his arms yawning. they started acting all lovey-dovey, it also seemed impossible for both of them to keep their hands off of each other. they sought every chance presented to touch and kiss. 

Kyungsoo sat next to Jongin, targeting his spacious chest and delicious neck with kisses; pulling sweet sounds out of the younger's plump lips. " I'm not done with you yet,". Jongin was still laying on the bed, giggling and receiving what the other had to offer. Jongin was tugging his partner's hair, and holding tight to the pillow for dear life. because Kyungsoo seemed determined to make Jongin lose his mind; in which he was because it was difficult to think of anything else, and what else was more important then. Kyungsoo was there. he was so close he could hear his heartbeat. Kyungsoo pulled away from the kiss and bit his own lips before talking. "Hey, I desperately want to take a shower with you.." he smirked

When they got out of the shower, there were the untouched glasses of wine waiting for them. Kyungsoo changed the sheets, in the meantime Jongin checked his phone and was surprised, there were five missed calls and a couple of messages from Chanyeol and Baekhyun. his friend was worried but when he knew that he was with Kyungsoo, he got relived, and Jongin got scolded for making him worry and for making Chanyeol wait. 

"who is he?" Kyungsoo asked after Jongin finished his apologetic call with Chanyeol. Jongin explained everything. he also expressed how he had the intention to give Chanyeol a chance because he didn't want to break the man's heart. and kyungsoo nodded.

But what Jongin didn't realize was that Chanyeol waited under that tree for almost an hour. sitting alone on the bench with a beautiful red rose in hand. his excitement died slowly as time passed. he tried to call but there was no response, so he gave up and went back home.

Due time for finals had arrived. only two hours until his math exam. Kyungsoo was there for support. they quickly revised the important things before Jongin got in the exam hall. he was nervous as hell but Kyungsoo kept comforting him, telling him how good he would be, and that he would be in the cafeteria waiting to hear he did well. "as much as I'd like to kiss you right now, I'll hold it until I hear how well you did" Kyungsoo hugged his loved one and wished him luck.

If Jongin passed math this time, he and Kyungsoo would have nothing more to do in university. Jongin would graduate and move to live with Kyungsoo in the apartment that he worked so hard to get in the last two years, even if it is not fully his, because he still had payments but it was home already. their life after graduation would get better. Jongin would find a job and be able to help his lover and himself. he would proceed with his dance classes, the classes he quit right after high school so he can pay his college tuition.

The exam was almost two hours. Kyungsoo was patiently waiting. desperately hoping for the best. he wished to know that his efforts did not go down the drain, and they probably wouldn't, because Jongin was smart and he stored information in his head smoothly. after what seemed like an eternity, Jongin came, he was trying to block the smile and happiness drawn all over his face, but miserably failed. "I did well" Kyungsoo stood up and gave Jongin the kiss he promised. "I hope this is the last time I have to take an exam" Jongin laughed.

A week later, Baekhyun and Sehun invited Jongin and Kyungsoo to a double date at a nearby nightclub to celebrate everyone's graduation. the atmosphere was cool and the songs were amazing. everyone was happy, each couple's hands were entangled.

Kyungsoo asked Jongin to dance, "did you know they are proposing to each other tonight" Kyungsoo uttered the words in Jongin's ear and his jaw dropped "both of them told me about it, they both got rings, but none of them know the other did." they moved their bodies to the beat together "check them out, they are about to make the move any time now"

"this is amazing! Baekhyun told me he was proposing, but I had no idea Sehun was proposing too" after a minute or more of anticipating, it happened, Baekhyun asked Sehun to handle him his phone from his jacket but he only found a box instead, just then Beakhyun dropped the question. he attempted this simple way of proposing because he knew Sehun liked it simple. Sehun was dumbstruck, then he showed his ring box. it was beautiful. there were tears and kisses, and a crowd clapping cheerfully. 

Kyungsoo and Jongin talked about a lot of things that they missed while not being together. They danced the night away as they uttered promises to each other to not let anything tear them apart again. "let's go home now"

**Author's Note:**

> I have the intention to make a sequel, it'll be around Kyungsoo's past life in high-school. I won't lie to you and say it'll be out soon. maybe just four/five months from the release of the first chapter. you can check it then -that in case you like the story o:')


End file.
